1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile electronic device and a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known in which a history of a route through which one moves is created by acquiring map information through Internet connection and also acquiring current position information from a global positioning system (GPS) satellite and a result of the creation is displayed on a display unit of a mobile phone (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-124581).
However, the above-mentioned technology for creating the history of the route through which one moves using map information cannot be used when a route not contained in the map information, such as a small alley or a road that has just opened, is included somewhere in the route.